


The Arcana ~ Story of the Apprentice

by thesp00kybay



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice has a name and appearance, F/F, Gen, Genderneutral Apprentice, Julian is an ass at first but he settles eventually, M/M, Mystery, Other, Past Character Death, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: A young magician's apprentice delves deep into Vesuvia, to uncover mysteries surrounding their friends, past, and events that unfolded years ago.





	1. Book One, Chapter One

I am a student of the magical arts. My master is Asra, the fortune teller, and I know nothing of his past. As for the present...

"I'll miss you," he says, face drawn into a saddened expression. His hand grips the flap of his satchel absentmindedly, long fingers fidgeting with the leather. It's the dead of a moonless night, the right time for beginning a journey. According to him.

"Here, take this.. For you to play around with while I'm gone." His free hand moves into the pocket of his cloak, retrieving something.

 _A gift? This can't be good_. I swallow, my throat feeling dry. I hate when he leaves, he always tends to be gone for much longer than he initially says.

"My tarot deck," his lips form a slight smile. I'm shocked, my silver eyes widen in surprise. I look from his face to the deck he presents to me.

"Y-you think I'm ready, Master?" My words draw red to his tan face.

"You're still calling me that..." He pauses, expression turning neutral. "You know I can't answer that for you. You've made incredible progress, but you still won't let go of your doubt.." Another pause. His lips form a thin line. "Do _you_  think you're ready?" I consider his words for a moment or two before a smile pulls at my lips.

"Why don't we ask the cards?"

"Excellent suggestion." He leads me past the fuchsia and violet curtains of our shop, to the table where we usually perform readings. We each take a seat before he begins talking again. "It's been a while since we've practiced.."

"Because I've already perfected it?" A look of surprise takes his face, he stops in the middle of shuffling the deck to blink and look at me.

"Have you now?" He pauses, smiles fondly and returns to shuffling the deck. "You really _are_  gifted.. I shouldn't have expected any less. Then.. let's not wait any longer."

Something brushes along my ankle, smooth and cool. "Oh? We're not alone," he smirks, already knowing who's decided to grace us with their presence. She slithers up and curls through the layers of his clothes. The serpent, Faust. His familiar. She's pleased to see me, I think. "If we're all here.. Let's begin." He hands me the deck, and even though he's shuffled it already, I decide to shuffle it myself. His gaze follows the cards as they slip through my fingers. Carefully I place three out between us on the table, and I flip the one closest to me.

"...The High Priestess."

"And what is she telling you?" He leans close, expectant. "Is she speaking to you now?"

"You've forsaken her."

"I have?"

"Yes. You've pushed her away, and buried her voice. She calls out to you, but you won't listen. Master, if you don't listen to her--"

A sharp knocking startles all three of us. _A custome_ r?

He speaks first. "Did you forget to put out the lantern again?" A slight smile tugs at his lips, and I try not to recall staying up with a woman who wanted her future vividly tarot'd. His smile fades, "Just as well. I can't stay any longer." Before I can stop him, he moves out of his seat and stands, retrieving his satchel and sliding the strap over his shoulder. He pauses after straightening his cloak to look at me, amethyst eyes glinting in the soft glow of lantern light. He takes a soft breath, "Well then... take care of yourself."

For a moment, it seems like he's going to say something else, but he seems to hold it in. He tugs his scarf up more, over his mouth, and places his hat atop his snow white curls. "Until we meet again." He parts the curtains and steps out the back door quietly. And just like that, he's gone again.

I stare at the door longingly, hoping he'd come back through. Stay longer this time. But he stays gone.

Another sharp, quick knocking startles me from my daze. I turn my attention to the front door, hastily placing the veil across my nose and mouth, obscuring both from view. Really, though, a customer at _this_  hour? A third, impatient knock makes my brows furrow a little. I step over to the door and peek out of the small peephole. A figure stands outside in luxurious looking silk and cloth, exotic golds and gems adorning their body. I blink, their hands twisting together anxiously as they wait. I relax myself as much as I can before I open the door.

Immediately they begin talking, "Forgive me for the hour, but.." They step inside and begin to unwind the shawl around their neck. "I will not suffer another sleepless night. Please, you must read the cards for me." The elegant cloth slips away, revealing the visitor's face. At the sight of her, my heart leaps into my throat. "It has to be you," she says, ruby eyes staring deep into mine. _Countess Nadia_..

"You've come to the right place!"

"So I'm told. Your reputation precedes you. Beggars and nobles alike... The people of this city whisper your name in wonder." She smiles, her painted lips curling up. "Though in my dream you were... different. No matter, I come with a proposal."

"Proposal?"

"Not very talkative, are you? Nervous, perhaps?" A glint of amusement flashes in her eyes briefly. "You needn't be. I require very little of you. Be my guest at the palace for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. It is as my dreams foretold. I ask only that you bring your skill... And the arcana." _The arcana... Where have I heard that before?_

"I am at your service, Countess," I say, giving a small bow.

My actions draw another smile to her beautiful face, "You have chosen wisely, magician. I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow. But before that... I want to see these talents of yours for myself. Shall we do a reading?" Under her imperious gaze, I lead her to the humble backroom, where my master and I just were. We seat ourselves, her across from me. She looks around before her gaze settles on the cards resting on the table between us. "Go on." As I shuffle the deck, she holds her hands before her and closes her eyes. The upper left card is flipped first.

"The Magician.."

"How very appropriate," Nadia says, peering down at the card and studying its face. "And what does he hold for me?" My mind is clear, the answer comes to me as easily as ever.

"You have a plan."

"Go on..." "One that's long in the making. Years upon years. Now, you seek to set it in motion."

"And? Should I move?" She stares intensely at me, her ruby eyes almost begging for an answer.

"Yes. Act now. Everything has fallen into place."

"Say no more." Abruptly, she stands, giving the card one last glance. I'm barely on my feet when she throws back the curtains, striding into the shop proper. "Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I've heard. And yet.. You are the first to pique my interest." By the time I've emerged, the Countess is at the doorway, winding the shawl around her face. "Ahem." I scramble hastily to the door, trying not to trip on my way to open it for her. She merely looks amused. "Until tomorrow, then. Pleasant dreams." With that, she glides past me and out into the night. I stand there for a long moment, almost hypnotized by her lilac scented perfume that lingers in her absence. _What could the Countess want with me, a mere apprentice_? I suppose I'll find out soon. I return inside the shop, closing the door gently behind me. _All that talk of reputation, could it be she mistook me for--_  

"Strange hours for a shop to keep." A voice says.

 _Who said that_??

My gaze darts around the shop, chasing shadows in the dark.

"Behind you." Sure enough, when I turn, I see a figure looming against the door. "Now, sources say this is the witch's lair. So who might _you_  be?" My heart races as the masked intruder stalks towards me.

"W-wh- who's asking?" I manage, the words enough to give the person moment to pause.

"I'm asking. I'd rather not do it again. But if it'll make you talk.." The squeal of leather makes me wince as the stranger reaches for their mask and tosses it to the floor. The person under it isn't nearly as gnarly as I'd expected. I blink owlishly. "Well, I can tell by the look on your face.." A smirk finds its way to his thin lips. "Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don't you." _And to my surprise, I_ do  _know him_. _This man, they used to call him._.

"Doctor Jules?" My words cause his only visible eye to widen.

"Haven't heard that name in years." His eye narrows and his thick brows draw down. "Quickly now, where is the witch?"

"Master Asra is gone. I don't know where, he never tells."

"'Master', is it?" His face reddens slightly and he looks away for a moment. "Ahem. I won't pry into your personal affairs. But if you don't know, and I don't know..." He towers above me, chilling the air around us. "Why don't we ask your magic cards?" I blink. "That _is_  what that room in the back is for, isn't it?" There's a delay from me before I nod a little. "After you, then." I lead him back, and he drops himself into the reading chair, looming fearsomely over the table. "Lovely decor. Reminds me of the good old days." Carefully I take my seat, feeling his gaze watching my every move. "Go on, no need to be shy," he sneers. I flip the upper right card, and find myself staring down at Death.

My mind starts racing. Nothing comes to me but the pounding in my ears. "Death?" He seems surprised for a moment. Then, he sneers again. " _Death_?" He laughs uncontrollably, sharp as ice. His frown is irritated. "You've got to be joking." I jolt as his hands strike the table and he rises to his feet. "Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away," he growls out. "She has no interest in an abomination like me." Overcome with confusion, I follow the doctor as he stalks through the main shop area. "You've been hospitable, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. He's taught you his tricks."

He pauses to sneer, "You may even say that he cares for you." His frown returns. "But when he returns," Julian retrieves his mask from the floor, staring into its glassy red eyes. "Seek me out. For your own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know." I feel my blood boil at his words, but he doesn't miss a beat, continuing to talk before I can say anything. "Well then. The hour is late, and I'm out of time." His voice is muffled from the mask, now resting on his face once more. He gives me one last look, pausing. "Don't let him fool you, shopkeep."

The door slams behind him as he disappears into the early morning fog.


	2. Book One, Chapter Two

My name is Rayya. I am a student of magic, and today I will meet Countess Nadia in her palace.

  
In the early hours, I spend most of my time packing and preparing things. It took me some time, but finally I felt ready enough that I could take a break. I move to the back room and lay down for some rest, quickly slipping into the arms of sleep.

  
The sky swirls in violet plumes of clouds and fuchsia sparkles, slow, dotted by twinkling stars. Beside me is Asra, on the back of a strange beast. "Master, where are we?" Darkness drifts along the landscape, a sea of rust-colored sand stretches beyond us. Ahead is a road of perfect black stone.

  
"I dare not tell you. If I did, you'd have to promise me never to seek this path. Not even I am such a hypocrite as that, Rayya." I'm certain I've never walked this path, but.. The sight of it feels like an old nightmare. "Soon there will be a crossroads."

  
"Crossroads? Where do they lead?" 

"Depends which one you take. Now.. rest." 

After this, my sleep becomes dreamless. Faint swirls of colors and sparkling stars, and then, darkness. Silence.

When I wake, soft light from the early morning sun stretches through the dusty windows, lighting up the small store. I stand, stretch, and tug on a dark leather cloak and my satchel, hurrying outside and dragging the heavy door shut behind me. After the intrusion last night, I turn the first, second, and third locks. Afterwards, I place my hand firmly on the door and whisper a cross-me-not spell. Beneath my palm the wood is graced with intricate patterns and designs of Asra's. The glows turn white and seep into the door, invisible, but in place.

  
I pull my cloak tighter around me, adjusting the veil over my nose and mouth, and step out into the foggy street. I don't get very far before I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone is right beside me. I turn quickly towards the feeling, seeing a dark shadow lurking nearby, hidden between buildings in an alleyway. A dark cloak shrouds most of their body, but beneath it I spot dark hair, a chain, leather straps.. Bright olive green eyes. Their size is absolutely monstrous, almost like a bear, looming and powerful.

My eyes are able to pick out some scars littered across their body, under the straps and cloak. It's hard for me to see their face, but.. Those eyes are definitely watching me.  
Were they waiting for me to come out? They're standing between me and the path I have to take. I take a cautious step forward, watching them intently. They follow my movements with those olive green eyes as I enter the alley. My steps are careful, and the stranger remains still. And then, a rough, deep voice, reminiscent of thunder, rumbles from them.

  
"You are in grave danger."

I pause, my breath completely still in my ribs. I catch a faint scent of myrrh, and I remain still. 

"He will return uninvited. He will offer you a gift when you need it most.. Turn it away, or you will fall into his hand. Just like the rest of us.." I blink, trying to process what the stranger said, when I hear shuffling behind me. Chains clinking, movement of cloth. And then.. Nothing. I have to keep going..

Exhaling deeply, I resume my walk through the alley, mossy steps leading me towards the marketplace. Wood creaks as I make my way onto the walkway, and I feel myself relaxing. Daylight warms my body beneath my cloak, scents from all around the familiar area sending nostalgia through my veins. It's still early, but life bustles about the marketplace. Vendors and visitors alike clamouring and chatting, buying and selling. Asra and I have been here many times, together, and separated, over time.

I hear a voice call to me over the crowd and cheery voices, "Rayya! Have you eaten?" It's Leo, the baker. "I've got that pumpkin loaf you like in the oven. Won't be long now!" He smiles at me, his large hands kneading into some other kind of dough that wafts the scent of cinnamon to my nose. I smile beneath my veil. "Come, sit down, talk for a while!"

I feel my stomach ache for food at the scent of the breads and other foods he has for sale, but I know I have to be wary of my timing. Apologetically, I wave my hand and shake my head. Leo doesn't seem offended, smiling all the while as he nods and returns into his booth. Ahead, the crowd thickens with peasant workers. I carefully make my way around, focused on finding a clear path, until I hear a sharp cry above me. I lift my gaze and find a raven, perched overhead. It has my full attention. I blink and it seems to be looking past me at something. I cast a glance backwards..

  
And I feel my heart tighten in shock. My eyes catch sight of none other than Doctor Jules once more. He moves casually through the crowd, maskless, looking just as he did the night before. It seems like he hasn't noticed me yet. Without a second thought, I go after him. It's not easy, the crowd moves against me and I don't want to make too much of a scene. But he looks unguarded, eyes scanning the market with leisurely interest. _What is he doing out here_ , I can't help but wonder. _Unmasked, in broad daylight, surrounded by people_! It's been years, sure, but not long enough for people to forget his face.

Just then, the raven gives a cry, drawing his gaze in my direction. Our eyes lock and I freeze, my pulse quickening. Before either of us can do anything, a cart nearly runs me over as it passes, and once it is gone, the Doctor too is gone.

I frown and stop, letting the patrons move past me. I mentally scold myself for even thinking to chase after him, I have somewhere to be. He's a wanted criminal. Shaking my head, I turn and join the flow of traffic. Up ahead is a staircase, well worn from patrons going up and down it. As I climb the steps, something catches my eye. A fortune teller's booth. Silver moons adorn the tapestries draped over the entrance, shrouding it in mystery. The sight teases a smile out of me.

When we met, Master Asra was operating out of a place just like it. As I'm lost in my thoughts, a patron emerges from the booth, caught up in conversation. I keep my head down and stay distant.   
"Before I forget, what are my lucky numbers today? Three, six, seven, nine. Got it. Three, six, seven, nine. Three, six, seven, ni-" I don't notice them back into me until we crash into each other. "Ack!" The impact makes me stumble, teetering on the edge of a step. It also upsets the basket balanced on the stranger's hip, which sends a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs.

"Oh, perfect! As if I wasn't already late.." Immediately I drop into a crouch beside the redhead to help. These are luxurious fruits, it's unusual to buy them in bulk. I spot one as it's about to be stomped under a stray hoof, and swipe it at the last second. When I hand it back to the stranger, their eyes sparkle with delight. 

"Ooh, thank you! How sweet of you to help. And after I bumped into you in the first place!" They smile gratefully, and together we hunt the rest of them down. We're nearly trampled, but we manage to recover every last one. "Well, I can't thank you enough!" They rise to their feet and offer me a hand. Their grip is surprisingly strong, and the skin of their small palm is rough against mine, calloused. "Probably shouldn't do this, but.." Rubbing it off on a sleeve, they offer me a fruit from the basket. 

When I accept it, the stranger gives me a smile that warms my chest. "Take care, alright?" With a cheeky wink they depart, slipping through the crowd. 

"That was Portia, you know." I nearly leap out of my skin as my gaze is swiftly upon the fortune teller, who had moved to stand at the entrance of their booth. They eye me with interest. "She's the Countess's favorite. Favorite servant, that is. As for you, you look like a wanderer.. Yes? Wouldn't you like to hear what fortune the fates have spun for you?"

As curious as I am to find out, I feel even more rushed than normal to get to the palace on time. "Not right now, but perhaps later," I say with a small smile. 

"As you wish. But know this.. Your fate will come to you either way." They grin playfully, two gold teeth glinting in the sunlight. "A bright future awaits you."

As the sun journeys across the sky, I climb the seemingly endless stairs. The higher I ascend, the fewer travelers I encounter. By the time I reach the top, my legs ache. It's near dark. I wipe the sweat from my brow and look onward tiredly. Before me is the towering gate of intricately designed iron, and beyond that is the palace, closer than ever before. The sight of it is.. Breathtaking. It's incredibly enchanting, almost glowing in the sunset and faint starlight. 

"Who goes there?" A guard stands on either side of the gate, I finally notice. They were so still I hadn't seen them before. 

"My name is Rayya, I have come at the request of the Countess."

"Rayya?" They share a look. 

"We have no knowledge of you."

"Unless you know the code, you must leave at once."

"I know the code."

"..Proceed."

The sunlight glints off of their weapons and I feel my dry throat clench. I swallow, and try to recall. Master Asra often tells me that when something catches your attention, there's a reason. If it feels like it has special significance, it does. So the numbers must be.. 

"Three, six, seven, nine."

The guards step back and each swings open the massive doors. "Proceed," says the one on the left. I nod and keep my composure, even as a shiver threatens to take me over. Without hesitating, I briskly walk past them and onto the bridge. The gate slams shut behind me, once I'm through. The sun drops low below the horizon, illuminating the palace in gold and the early beginnings of moonlight. Stars reflect from the shiny surfaces. The palace's towers seem to stretch up, piercing the heavens with those masterfully designed spires. 

I'm escorted by Portia. Thankfully, she arrived at the gates just after I did. Being with her makes me feel much less.. Alone. Despite us only having just met today. I find myself looking down the bridge at the swirling waters below. I squint, sensing something below the surface, swirling through the waters, it glows like a specter.   
A long, ribbon-like body undulates, stirring up the waves slowly. "Something catch your attention?" Portia comes to join me, her blue eyes watching me carefully. She looks down at the waters as well, a smile coming to her face.

  
"Ah. Do you like animals?" 

"I love animals," I say without hesitation. 

"Oh, you do? How nice! You'll definitely enjoy your stay here. The palace is home to all kinds of exotic pets. But you don't want to get too friendly with that one.. It's a vampire eel. Imported from faraway swamps." She pauses to look at me once more. "No eyes or ears, but they're still pretty graceful, don't you think? Unless you splash around a lot, they won't bother ya. But you wouldn't want to get bitten. If they bite, they don't stop drinking until the body is dry."

  
I peer down at the creature as it waves and curls, spiraling into the silt below. Portia gives my shoulder a pat, ushering me along. We talk all the way down the bridge, and I find myself relaxing more in her presence. She's so friendly and warm, I can sense her aura. Friendliness ebbs off of her in waves.

  
Though, as we approach the huge doors of the palace, I feel my nerves stir up once more. Too soon are we standing before them, and Portia turns to me with a smile. "We're heeere~!" She lands her fist against the copper plating on the door, three huge rattling strikes. As the last fades, the pendulous doors swing inward, and together, we enter the massive palace.  
The inside of the palace feels otherworldly. From top to bottom, it shines and gleams. Polished stone on each wall, floor, and ceiling. Lining the hall on each side are many servants, standing perfectly at attention in brilliant uniforms. Each says welcome as Portia and I pass.

  
My eyes flick left and right uneasily as I'm welcomed from all angles. When we reach the end of the line, a servant slips away from the rest to join Portia and I. Barely four feet tall, a sumptuous blue feather stands proudly from their velvet cap. With a deep bow, they pass me and go straight to Portia. 

"How are we doing on time?" She asks them.

"Impeccable timing! The first course will be served shortly. Her ladyship has yet to descend." Portia sighs deeply in relief and hands her fruit basked to the feather-hatted servant.

"Perfect. Run and tell the kitchen our guest has arrived."

"Yes, yes, right away!" With a curtsy, the servant swiftly darts off, disappearing behind a panel in the wall that seamlessly slides shut.

"Well, well, well! It looks like we'll be arriving right on time. Her ladyship will be joining us soon. I'll show you to the dining room."

_Wait_. _Dining_? _As in_ me? _Dining_? _With the Countess_?

"What? Don't tell me you thought we wouldn't _feed_ you!" Portia giggles, patting me on the shoulder. "Don't be shy, you're the guest of honor!" Her words leave my stomach fluttering with everything but hunger. I follow her purposeful stride, our footsteps echoing down the cavernous hall. Soon, we stand before a large mahogany door. Portia turns to me, "We'll go in together, okay?" I nod slightly, sheepish, and she opens the door, leading me in.

  
As I enter the dining room, rich scents of food fill my lungs. Unfamiliar, tantalizing. I feel my stomach ache in hunger more strongly than before. A quintet dressed in gauzy evening gowns play a pleasant, ambling melody nearby. Before me is a long table, heavy with platters of delicacies and delightful looking flowers. Portia pulls out a chair for me and I sink into the plush seat. The Countess hasn't arrived, but I feel my stomach burn for food strongly once more. I look away from the table and notice a strange painting on the wall across from me. 

The scene is a meal shared among humanoid-like beasts, clothed and beautiful. The table has small animals, provided by a central character with the head of a goat. Gold shines out from its head, and the bright ruby gaze of its eyes are strikingly lifelike. 

"I see you are admiring the painting." My head whips towards the source of the voice, and I find myself looking at Countess Nadia. She's taking her seat, as graceful as I remember her. At the sight of me, she smiles. "Do you like it, Rayya? The painting."

"Yes, the colors and imagery are very intricate, it makes me wonder what the meaning behind the painting is." I almost feel like I've chosen the wrong response as she drums her fingers along her cheekbone, watching me. She seems a bit surprised.

"Oh? You have peculiar taste. I cannot say I care much for it, myself.. So why does it remain on the wall, where I must look at it always, you might ask?" A servant appears at my side to place a bowl of yogurt and cucumber soup before me. I nearly snatch and slurp the whole thing down, but I remember my place.

I retrieve a spoon and delicately sip it under the thin veil covering my nose and mouth, thankful that it is loose fitting. "Sentimental value, I suppose. It was one of my husband's favorites," she continues, after a pause. The Countess's husband.. Count Lucio. As his name forms in my mind, the figure of the goat in the painting somehow seems familiar.

Suddenly, its red eyes are so vivid that I can almost feel them returning my gaze.

"Beautiful red," I say absentmindedly.

"Ah, yes. It is a beautiful red," Nadia says, and when I look up, I see that her eyes have moved from the painting, and her gaze now rests upon me. "As I was saying, the goat-headed one in the middle is him, or it is supposed to be. Providing for the people, as he saw himself." She pauses to close her eyes, lip drawn up slightly in annoyance.

"He certainly knew how to entertain.. Festivities at the palace were exhaustive. He loved to spoil his guests." As I listen to her, my bowl is whisked away, and in its place is a dish of flaky golden savories. The

Countess watches me devour them in morbid curiosity. 

"Tell me, Rayya. Did you ever attend our Masquerade? I would imagine so. Our doors were open to all.. well, up to a certain capacity." I chew my food slowly, uncertain of how to answer. Realization dawns upon me, she must be bringing up her husband for a reason.

Perhaps it has something to do with why she called me here.. 

"I know it is a difficult matter to discuss. I know how fondly the people of this city remember the Masquerade. And of course, how deeply affected we all were by the murder." Her expression is sharp, and I nearly choke. Mercifully, I catch myself, but I feel my heart thunder in my chest regardless. "Such a terrible shock to the guests. Such a vicious injustice upon this house," her saddened expression turns sharp again. "To slaughter the host while he celebrates his birthday, sharing his joy and prosperity, with open doors? A hateful crime indeed. Ah, thank you," as our entrees arive, the Countess goes silent.

  
I look down at the new dish before me, a fragrant lamb dish in a complex sauce. All that I know of the murder of Count Lucio is through rumor and whispers. The story is full of holes, more questions than answers, but the end is always the same. He retired to his chambers by midnight, and he and the chamber were both engulfed by flames. The culprit was captured on the spot. Or surrendered.. Details vary.  
But before he could be brought to justice, the murderer escaped. Ever since that day, the palace has locked away all who would seek entry. 

"You may be wondering why I am telling you all this. Why I called you here." Her voice is serious, and it immediately draws my full attention. "Well, I have been planning this for some time. This year, we will hold the Masquerade once more. The gates will again open, and the festivities in Lucio's honor will be more fanatical than ever."

"Fantastical, excuse me," she corrects herself. As she dabs the corner of her mouth, all around the room are shocked faces. Only Portia appears unbothered by the news. "As I said, I have planned all the necessary details already. There is but one loose end in need of tying. The murderer," she scowls, "to this day, he roams free. Too long has he evaded me. So long as he stalks the shadows of this city, I cannot guarantee the safety of my guests."

"I must find him, and I must bring him to justice before the people of this city. Surely you know the murderer of whom I speak.. Doctor Julian Devorak, my husband's trusted physician." The sound of glass shattering and a clattering of plates. All eyes land on Portia, whose face is stricken with horror. At her feet, broken remnants of our dessert are seeping into the floor. "Portia?" Nadia calls to her, concern evident on her face. 

"F-forgive me, milady, slippery hands."

"You are forgiven.." Two servants rush to her aid, sweeping away the shattered porcelain with wind-sprint speed. "Anyway, this is where you come in, Rayya. The fugitive has proved very elusive. The palace guard is helpless in rooting him out. But while they continue to disappoint me.. You come highly recommended. Your master is known far and wide."

"Rumor has it that you have surpassed him already. I myself see the future, in dreams. Whether I like it or not. And this is how I know that you are the one who will find him for me.. That fraudulent doctor who betrayed us and murdered my husband. This is why I have called you here, Rayya. If anyone can help me find him, it is you."

"And.. if we find him?" I barely register myself speaking, my tone soft. The Countess sets her glass down lightly. 

" _When_  we find him, we will bring him before the people so that all may see his long-awaited punishment. Whether he begs for his life, or hangs his head in defeat, the people will delight in his suffering. A spectacle of vengeance. The mob will love it."

"And so, to commence the festivities," she continued, "The doctor will die on the gallows. Well, if all goes according to plan." The Countess rises. On instinct, I rise as well. "Portia. Portia?"

"Yes milady!"

"Show Rayya to the guest quarters. I imagine there is much to ponder before the night is out."

"Right away, milady." Portia pulls me to my feet and with a humble bow, whisks me to the door way.

"I'm interested to see more of this magic of yours, Rayya. And I look forward to our partnership," Nadia says. Automatically, I bow. The Countess looks pleased. Portia hurries me out the door.

The way to my room is quiet, Portia walking steadily in front of me. My mind wanders, and after a few turns, we pass a wide, shadowed staircase. A draft blows down from the floor above, giving me goosebumps. It's cold, and smells of ash.I try to see where the stairs lead to, but the darkness is too deep. Then, I notice two dogs curled up on the bottom step. Large and lanky, with gold collars. They notice me just as I notice them. They rise slowly, without a sound.

  
Though they look as though they could strike me down at any moment, I sense no ill intent. I hold out my hand slowly, and they approach to sniff it. Their breaths tickle my skin, and whatever they seem to smell causes their tails to wag more and more. There's a gasp from ahead and I look up to see Portia watching with wide eyes.

"Oh my... What's this? You actually got up from your favorite stair?" She comes back, observing the dogs in wonder. "Well this is bizarre. These two never take kindly to strangers. It's just how they were trained, but.. I've never seen them act like this."

Slim snouts brush up against my sides as the dogs investigate me further. Seemingly satisfied, they move back and look at me expectantly. I stare down at them, and the longer I look, the more I'm unsettled. These are no ordinary dogs. I find myself staring them down, and the dogs shiver, dropping their heads low. Under the pressure of my gaze, they slink back to the staircase obediently. When they're settled, I blink, and look back at Portia to see her staring at me, then the dogs, then at me, all in wonder.

  
"I've.. never seen them do that. Very impressive! For a second, I was sure you were going to lose a couple of fingers. You didn't cast a spell on them, did you?" She laughs, thankfully. I didn't know that she was joking. "Oh! That reminds me, they haven't had their chamomile cakes. They're gonna be up all night! Keep Rayya company, you two. No growling, no snapping, and no biting! They've gotten a lot better, it's just tough to train them out of their old ways. Count Lucio liked to keep them vicious. Be right back!" Portia swoops through a sliding panel in the wall, and I'm left alone with the dogs. 

I feel the larger of the two sniff my side insistently, and when I look down to it, it simply stares, pulling back. The smaller sniffs my other side, I whirl to catch it and it sits back on its haunches to stare at me, innocent. 

Cheeky. 

As I stare into its one sanguine eye, I feel unsettle move through me in waves. Like a fever.   
" _Ooooooh hello hello hello, what do we have here... A guest?_ "

I startle back, looking quickly up and down the corridor. _Who said that?_ It sounded like it was coming from up the staircase.. I nearly jump when I feel yanking at my cloak. The dogs, teeth buried in my clothes, unrelenting as they drag me up onto the stairs. I trip up the first step and their tails start wagging, I hear the voice hiss in delight.

" _Yessss my beauties... bring that morsel to papa._ "

"Hey!" I wrench myself free, groaning in frustration, and the dogs scamper up to the top of the stairs, waiting. Carefully I take the next step, toward the oppressive, thick darkness. 

" _Gooooood. Just a little closer... best behavior, you two. Let's show off our famous hospitality._ " Snickering bounces off the walls and I feel sweltering heat at my back, urging me higher. I go the rest of the way up on my own, the dogs pant and circle each other excitedly as I approach the landing. " _Hehehehehehehe yesss. It's been too long since we had company, hasn't it? Good dogs. You're dismissed, yes you are~_ "

I'm vaguely aware of their silky bodies brushing my sides as they trot off somewhere behind me, down the steps. Shortly after, I'm at the top, and sweltering heat surrounds me in the darkness.

" _Now then... Let's take a proper look at you, my little appetizer._ " The mocking words resound in my head, around me. I can feel breath ghost against my cheek, a presence at my side. It falls back, cool air filling the void. 

" _Tsk tsk. Cheap clothes... did you make them yourself? And those shoes are even worse. Don't you own any others?_ " A phantom gaze looks me over, from head to toe. I twist and turn, trying to catch the presence to no avail. I feel my face warm up a bit from being looked over so thoroughly, and I feel glad for the veil over my cheeks, nose and mouth. Concealing most of my face.

" _Just yet another peasant worm, tracking peasant filth up and down my halls. And yet.. the dogs did say you smell delicious. I guess you're not too unfortunate looking... oh, what's this?_ " There's a sensation at the crown of my head, sucking the air, drawing my aura up. A guttural groan. The sound draws a shiver from me.

" _There, in your energy.. ohh, it's him. You bear his signature. Asraaaaaaaa. This powerful, potent magic.. oh that's the real deal~ And he's all over you. Could it be.._ " I feel the feverish heat swoop over my shoulders, rising up before me. It blasts across my face, impossibly close, fluttering my veil slightly. I fluster in my daze, _A_ _ll over me?_ Master is barely around, how could he be anywhere around me.

" _Was it.. you? The one who broke him for me? I'd just_ love _to get to know you._ " The heat scatters, and for a moment I almost lose my balance, eyes lidded. A feeling of warmth lands on my shoulder, whisper-light, and starts to lead me down the hall. The longer the pressure bears down on me, the hotter it becomes. Even as it feels like burning, I keep walking. 

"Rayya~~~~~" Portia. Her call rings through my hazy mind like a bell. Sharp, unseen fingers sink into my shoulder before they release. A steamy sigh flutters over my neck, raising goosebumps all the way down my back.

" _That's you, right?_ " One phantom claw drags its way up under my chin, lifting my lolling head. For a second, I think I might see a face. A figure standing right in front of me. " _I'll be keeping my eye on you... Rayya._ " My name rings out again, Portia's singsong tone and mocking echo travels down the empty hall. I stumble down the stairs, disoriented, and Portia comes around to corner me.

"There you are! Where did the dogs go? Up the stairs?" Slowly I nod, feeling the last of the haze lift from my mind. She gently takes me by the elbow, "You know, I'm just gonna leave these cakes right here and uh, let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." I follow her closely until we arrive at our destination, thankfully not too much further down the hall. She swings the door open with a sweeping gesture.

"And here we are! These will be your new quarters, Rayya! You ca put your things wherever you like. Breakfast is at sunrise.. I'll be sure to wake you." My fatigue must be evident. I let my satchel fall to the floor slowly, gently. "If you find anything lacking, don't hesitate to ask!" Portia prepares my bed with remarkable speed. Eyeing the smooth linens, I shudder with exhaustion. "All right, you look about ready to drop! I'll leave you be. Unless you have any burning questions?"

  
Leaning agains the doorway, she bats her eyes expectantly. "No burning questions, good night!" Portia smiles, eyes twinkling in the dim lantern light. 

"Well, all right then. One last thing. I know you're dying to sleep. I just wanted to tell you something now that I've got you alone." Blinking, I give her my undivided attention. "Rayya.. We're all really glad you're here. The Countess has been so isolated since the murder.. She needs you. So if there's anything -you- need.. Come find me, alright?" Shrouded in the halo of light pouring in from the hall, her smile is blinding.   
"Well, I'll get out of your hair. I'm sure you're half asleep." She crosses the threshold and pulls the door behind her, leaving it open just enough for there to be a gap. "Goodnight, Rayya~" She sings my name sweetly and the door clicks shut. 

At once, I collapse into the luxurious bedspread, and I feel weightless and weighted all at once. My heartbeat thumps softly in my head, and once it steadies, it lulls me to sleep swiftly. I sink deeply into unconsciousness.

***

**

*


End file.
